


Unexpected

by NotVeryCreativeAtAll



Series: Kitty With a Hatred for Computers [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentions of Death, Other, Sex Toys, Use of psiionics, before game, possible series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVeryCreativeAtAll/pseuds/NotVeryCreativeAtAll
Summary: Things have always been on the blacker side with you and Sollux. A flirtatious message here or there, but nothing was ever serious. Despite that wee tinge of black, you would say your relationship with Sollux was mostly pale, just as it had been with Aradia. Had been. It was devastating when it happened and not only did you lose one of your closest friends, but you were starting to think you had lost Sollux too. Yet, not too shortly after the incident, Sollux begins to take his suffering out on you. Leaving the relationship between the two of you, darker than ever.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Wipe = Month
> 
> Also this was super rushed, and I'm sleep deprived, and I've been having super vivid sexual fantasies here lately so I figured I'd get them out somehow. Expect more. Soon Hopefully
> 
> EDIT: By more soon, I figured I would clean this up a bit, give some more detail, maybe throw some headcanons in there. Ya know. Enjoy the extra shiii my dudes.

Somedays you like to reminisce, remind yourself of what things used to be. You like to think about the steps and actions taken by those around you including yourself, and gauge how much growth you have achieved. Today was one of those days. You think about Aradia. You miss her, everyone does. She was your moirail after all, her blood only a shade darker and keeping her safe. She was one of the few you've trusted with this information. She would call crying, in a fuss, ecstatic and drone on. You always listened and helped her with her problems, and she did just the same for you. Her and Sollux both lived far away, so there wasn't any face to face interactions. Like your Lusus would let you leave the house anyways. Your blood always kept you indoors, hidden from the world. Everything was done online, shopping, school, even friends. You guess it wasn't out of the ordinary that you hadn't got to meet her face to face, not that you think about it anyways. It was a shame, what had happened to her.

You remember the day the incident happened. Terezi told you first. She was very coy as she spoke, and when she finally told you, you both cried. No matter how much Sollux might have got on your everlasting nerve, you couldn't help the uncontrollable sobs and waves of empathy that coursed through you like the soporifics do Gamzee. You didn't know which was more heart wrenching, being killed by your matesprit, or mind controlled by Vriska to kill your matesprit. Both terrified you, no matter how black a relationship trolls do not kill their lovers. Thinking about Sollux's loss only made the tears worst. As Terezi finished relaying the information to you, both of you managed to put on your big wriggler pants, and close the call.

Afterwards, you would wait with a mind full of stressed what ifs. Sollux had always been on the unpredictable side. With that little tidbit of info, you always give your lusus a warning when Sollux is in a bad mood. He's done a number of things ranging from damaging property, creating heat waves with the temperature unit, or torrential blizzards. As he always says: 2 colours, 2 temperatures. Which is completely true, there have been plenty of times when Sollux decided to send over some psionics to torture you when he is in one of his temper tantrums. Aradia kept him in line for the most part, but since then things have changed-

The message hits your phone, and you don't even have to look at the vibrating device to know who is on the other side of the phone. 

"are you bu2y?" Quirk and all, as if it were a normal day. Just like nothing had happened. You tell him to give you a second. You've already let your lusus know that tonight might be a rough night due to the circumstances, and with a nod as if they know all too well, you're off. You lock yourself in your respiteblock, sit down at your husktop, take a deep breath. You know how dangerous this is, how dangerous he is. You're still his friend right. You need to be there for him, despite the potential for this to be explosive. Yet, you feel this tingle of anticipation like you cannot wait to hear from him. It's like a nagging want. It tears at your stomach and tickles your mind. You remind yourself you're doing this for Aradia, and with baited breath the words type themselves. Without a moments notice they pop into the chat log.

"I'M FREE NOW" Tense, is how you would describe those few seconds. A file begins to download to your computer, typical Sollux. Normally you have to open it, it's almost like that final consent. Instead this one opens before you can move the mouse, you await a burst of electricity burning at your fingertips. You are instead greeted with something entirely new. The entirety of the rooms atmosphere had been drastically altered. The lights dim, and transform into a pathetic blue hue, the bursts of air from the cooling unit seem to be blasting ice into air. Your room has been turned into a freezing storage chamber that one would hold meats in. The husktop seems to glow a bright blue and almost appears to shake. It's as if it is moving in sync with the breathing pattern of someone who had been running for miles. The words bleed down the screen, as you unwillingly absorb every scrutinizing detail of this ordeal. The mustard text begins to bleed rust as it expires and is lost amongst the next line of text. You can barely stifle your sobs, and when the horrifying ordeal is over it's almost a wipe before you hear from him again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"ii'm 2orry" When you receive the message you swear it's as if someone had whispered it and lightly ran a hand up your spine. That's not possible no one was there. Plus, you're tucked away in your recuperacoon, and can hear your lusus loudly snoring from the other room. There is not a soul in sight.

"we need two talk" it's urgent and more demanding. You almost swear it the sounds are coming from your husktop. This time it feels as if you are dragged out of your recuperacoon by an unknown source. The sickly green slime oozes it's way down your bare body as you drag the weight of your barely conscious being to your desk. Papers, and books filled with various topics surround and clutter the surface. After throwing your dripping carcass into your chair. Slime covered fingers don't even have to touch the keyboard. He types back for you.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED FUCKASS" You aren't sure what you're feeling, it's like warm electricity that leaves your skin cool. It tickles up your spine traces your appendages, neck, you even swear something traces your lips a time or two. Your breath hitches and your nostrils fill with a honey scent that tingles your brain.  You don't think to look down and see if there are any designs in the drying slime that coats your being. 

"IS THIS FUCKING YOU"

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT HAPPENING"

"AM I FUCKING DREAMING SOLLUX"

"DID I PULL A FUCKING GAMZEE AND INGEST SOME OF THE BULL SHIT SLIME THAT WE ARE SUPPOSED TO FUCKING SLEEP IN"

"SOLLUX WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING IN THERE" You're not sure quite why he types your thoughts. FUck, does your body become numb, as the electricity intensifies. Vibrating circles are rubbed in between your shoulders making you melt in your chair. The electricity courses through your veins easing any stress as it tries to poke it's way through this electrified stupor you are in as if it were searching for something deeper. You almost want to mewl, but try to hold it back.

"do you liike the p2iioniic2?"

"we aren't 2weet enough for red2, but ii thiink we can do 2omethiing more darker"

"ii need 2omethiing, 2omeone, plea2e you're the only one ii tru2t" As the words are sprawled out before your lidded eyes you feel the air cackle, almost as if you can hear someone rasping out a plea. The electricity shoots to places you hadn't thought about in a few wipes. Some poke at the sensitive grub scars that line your sides, others go to make circles right around the base of your nubby horns. Some of the psionics feel as if they have wrapped around the internal outsides of your nook. Mean while your inner thighs are lightly shocked. Despite the sensation feeling phenomenal, it is almost unbearable and you can hardly contain the breathy mewls and chirps that accompany this pleasure. The psionics feel like they are trying to pry further, but a prompt on your screen tells you that they're kept at bay.

"ju2t 2ay ye2" appears on the screen, with a small box that informs you that by clicking yes you will begin video conferencing with tA in a private call. You almost don't want to click the button. You think about Aradia, is this betraying her. All of it is just too much to take in for how out of it you are, but then again if Sollux is doing it. Fuck, you can't be bothered to think about Aradia or if Sollux is just using you. You got to look out for you right? Holy fuck man does it just feel so fucking good already. You almost want to know how far this will go. You do want to know how far this goes. You've never done anything like this before, and fuck do you want whatever is about to happen. You grab the mouse and it vibrates in response to your slime crusted hand. You take a shaky breath and click yes. It take a few moments for the application to load.

When the application loads before you can even comprehend what exactly is on your screen the psionics take a dive for your nook. Your horns are wrapped in wet vibrating heat, as if someone were sucking on them. The electricity cackles down the lines of each grub scar, and that alone makes your cry out. However the psionics around your opening probe and massage like nothing you have ever felt before, and your dripping nook immediately begins to ooze. A melody of chirps, and mewls, moans, and the inability to catch you breath greets Sollux's ears, and sweat begins to pool and rehydrate the slime that had begun to crust over your skin. The mixture of slime and genetic material begin to form a  small puddle in your chair. You attempt to readjust yourself for some comfort by throwing your legs over the arm of each chair, but your pathetic attempt is met with an impatient shock to the neck. When you can finally muster up some courage to focus your attention to the screen, you are overwhelmed by a sight you would never expect to see strewn about on your screen.

Sollux is sprawled out in his chair, you can see his chest heaving from exertion. Sweat lines his face, and coats his body. His bulge is fully extended and wrapped around a blue light. His nook appears to be stuffed with another toy, that is ironically the same mustard colour as the bulge writhing in front of you. The pool of genetic material that drips down the front of his chair is so thick, it's as if cartoon honey or mustard grub sauce was pouring from his nook. You can tell he has been at it for hours. No wonder it was so urgent. Taking in the entirety of the sight in front of you, heat rises to your face, your breath is stolen from you once more and your bulge begins to stir deep inside of you. You also take note that the psionics currently teasing and caressing you are red and not blue like that ones he appears to use on himself. 

"KK, thank you" It's moaned at you, in a husky barely audible sound that you swear is whispered in your ear. It elicits a taken aback moan, and you continue to watch the screen in awe. You never took Sollux to be one to stuff his own nook, but who are you to judge, the shit feels too good not to. The electricity builds up around your nook, and your bulge begins to feel heavier and constricted as it writhes inside of your sopping opening. Sollux begins to let out a low hearty moan, as what you assumed was a toy begins to pull itself from Sollux's nook. Two fully unsheathed bulges begin wrapping around two streams of blue then each other, while the gaping nook begins to pour mustard material all over the already soaked seat of his chair. As the liquid drips from Sollux your own bulge finally reveals itself and is immediately engulfed in hot electricity, eliciting a long high pitched mewl from your throat. Your bulge thrashes around in the heat and finds that it is a super tight space, that allows your bulge to constantly lubricate itself and drip the material back down to the much smaller opening of your nook. You begin a small strain of barely muted curses and praises to Sollux. 

Once you manage to adjust to the feeling and control your moans a bit better, you begin to hear shaky breaths and low whines as Sollux appears to now be stuffed full of the blue psionics that are still writhing around him. You can almost see inside of his nook, but the psionics are too bright and your husktop screen not the best. You want to tell him how beautiful he looks but you can't bring yourself to do that. Plus, the red heat engulfing your bulge begins to tighten and forces your nook to throb. The psionics that were wrapped around Sollux's bulges disappear, and instead a blue cylinder hovers above the two, now furiously thrashing bulges. They reach up towards the cylinder and Sollux grabs one and pulls it back. He lets the bulge wrap around his hand, and the cylinder slowly lowers towards the lone bulge.As it gets closer you begin to feel a new heat attempting to probe it's way into your nook, and the further Sollux's bulge delves into what you're now realizing is a psionic replica of your own nook, the red psionics completely fill and slightly tear your nooks opening. You can't help but to just moan as the psionic bulge begins thrashing around just as violently as it had in its owner. The difference is you can see it deform and stretch the cylinder in ways that some might deem violent. 

"Ah fuck KK, you feel so phenomenal around my bulge. So nice and tight. Have you ever done this before?" Fuck, everything feels so good, you barely hear the words all you can hear is your breathy moans bouncing off of the walls in your room. The psionic bulge fills you and stretches your nook like you've never experienced before. You can only respond with desperate moans and hearty chirps as the bulge begins to double up and stretch your nook further. The pain no longer registers, and your nails dig into the arms of your chair. You try and hold back tears as nothing but pleasure is absorbed into your thinkpan. Genetic Material, and slime pool in the chair and drips into a new puddle on the floor beneath you. You can't even muster a head shake before Sollux is taunting again.

"Fuck KK, you look like something out of a high production blackrom film. You're already getting so close. We haven't even got to the best part." 'The best part' jogs something in your memory, and you begin to realize he is still keeping his second bulge at bay. Could he mean more? More?! There can't be more! You're already so full you feel like you're going to burst. You can feel the psionic bulge inside of you getting frisky, and you can barely watch as Sollux lets go of the second bulge. However instead of pressing into the blue cylinder, a red one appears and the bulge dives for it. This time something cool begins to press at your outernook. Almost like it's trying squeeze alongside the bulge currently filling you. Sure enough you open your eyes enough to see that the second bulge was being wrapped in red psionics. It tries to push it's way in and the pain brings panic to the forefront of your thinkpan.

"No-" Then comes another press of the blue bulge, the cold of it is almost unbearable next to he red heat of the other bulge. It's not too far, but enough to stop your breathing for a few seconds. You can hear Sollux's shit eating grin through his controlled moans. 

"Please Sollux-" The blue bulge stuffs as much itself as it can into your already cramped nook. You cry out obscenities as your nook releases a massive amount of genetic material to attempt to make room for the new bulge. 

"Shut up KK, you'll be fine" is the response you get before the bulge forces the last half into your now completely torn nook. Tears fall freely and you can't help the sobbing moans anymore. Two bulges writhe freely inside of you, one hot lava, the other ice cold, and each making the other feel more intense than it actually is. You can barely feel the psionics around your bulge anymore as your nook is making you practically scream. As the pain recedes your brain manages to release copious amounts of toxins that make you 'bulge hungry' for lack of better terms. You begin rocking back and forth to try and get more, which causes your nook to tighten and suffocate the bulges inside of you. The bulges begin to thrash harder and begin to further press into your nook as a collective.

"Sollux!" The cry is a warning, as the bulges begin to press hard against the two little globes in the back of your nook. Once found, Sollux can't help himself and is all over it. He tries to calm you down ny whispering sweet nothings into your ear, yet all the while he continues to press harder and harder against the globes. Your nook caves and your body begins to tremble you begin to cry out obscenities. Your nook tightens around the bulges once more, and they swirl together and press right in between those two little spheres of pleasure. You can only sob as your nook and bulge begin to spew genetic material at an alarming rate. It skips pooling in the chair altogether and just puddles on the floor. You expect the sensation to stop, but are taken aback when you find the bulges to instead be pumping back and forth inside of you like they're trying to milk your for something.

"Please stop n-" Your plea is met with a particularly harsh thrashing of the cooler bulge.

"You'll have to wait til I'm done KK. Shouldn't be too long now." The sentence is followed with a quiet moan and the two bulges are working in tandem. Your mewls becomes whines and you beg for him to stop. Tunnel vision starts to kick in, and you're unsure how much more you can take. You sit there with your mouth hanging open, drool drips down your chin and chest, and your eyes stay crammed shut. One bulge pulls out while the other pushes further in, your genetic material continues to pour itself out onto the floor, and the friction finally leaves sollux sputtering. The bulges pile drive you continuously, for only a few more moments, as you attempt to beg for it to stop. Sollux relishes in the painful pleasure he is putting you through. You swear you begin to faze in and out of consciousness, when finally the bulges knot up and you know sollux has just met the same messy fate as you had a whole ten minutes prior.

"Fuck, I never imagined you would feel so fucking good KK." It's that last thing you remember before the psionics leave and everything goes black. Like your relationship with your best bro.


End file.
